


two hearts in one home

by dimplesandcurls



Series: high school reunion [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Keith, College, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Las Vegas Wedding, Lawyer Lance, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, School Reunion, Secret Relationship, idk anything about businesses, pidge is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesandcurls/pseuds/dimplesandcurls
Summary: “Lance and I got married during college.” Keith confessed.If Pidge were drinking a glass of water right now, she would’ve spat everything on the carpet, threw the glass towards Lance’s direction and yelled colorful words at him for not bothering to tell them that he and Keith had been married for that fucking long. But she didn’t, because she has class. And also because she doesn’t have a glass of water right now.the sequel to the high school reunion AU





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, this fic can't be read independently since its context is heavily based on the fic before this.
> 
> title was taken from "sweet creature" by harry styles. enjoy!

“So, that was Pidge.” Lance eventually said.

The hotel room fell into silence.

Well, it wasn’t silent before Lance received a call from Pidge. The whole time on the phone, the only thing that Lance said was a handful of ‘yes’ while an infuriated Pidge was on the other side of the line, yelling that she demanded answers and she’s going to pay them a visit before she hang up.

“I noticed.” Keith replied, taking a long sip from his red wine. Lance knew something was troubling him. He didn’t spend the last ten years of his life with Keith to miss the fact that he tends to consume his alcohol faster whenever something’s troubling him.

Lance indulged himself at the sight of husband wearing nothing but a loose grey shirt and a pair of black jeans hugging the physique of Keith’d legs before he sat beside him on the large sofa in the living room. The red jacket he wore earlier in the reunion was no where near Keith. Lance remembered Keith hung it on the coatrack earlier before Pidge called.

“Well, you probably heard the whole conversation, anyway.” Lance laughed and reached for Keith’s wine glass. A little too quickly, he finished what’s left of the wine, hoping to drown any signs of nervousness he was feeling. This is it. The moment when he’ll finally spill everything.

Keith might’ve picked up the tension residing in his system because Keith gave him a comforting smile and grabbed the glass from his hand. Silently, he put it on top of the wooden-framed glass coffee table in front of them and gently put his hand back to Lance’s.

Using his thumb, Keith began caressing Lance’s knuckles. Ten years of being closer to each other, and it still never failed to make Lance feel more relieved and relaxed whenever Keith does that. With a heavy sigh, Lance placed his head on top of Keith’s shoulder. The two of them sat there in comfortable silence as Keith didn’t stop caressing his hand. Maybe the room wasn’t awkward anymore.

“You do know that it was bound to happen, anyway. Your best friends knowing our marriage.” Keith said softly while continuing to caress Lance’s hand.

Lance nods in agreement. No offense to Keith, but the first thing that he thought of after signing the marriage contract with Keith was how he was going to tell it to Hunk and Pidge.

It was hard for Lance to keep something as grand as this one from his best friends, but he somehow managed not to tell them in the span of years that Lance hasn’t gotten in touch with them. Given his lack of social media presence, Lance didn’t have a way to contact the two of his bestest friends during high school. The idea of going to their houses always seemed to be a viable option, but the drive or flights from Los Angeles all the way back to the town he grew up in Chicago was not an option given his schedule and line of work, and it only got even more hectic after Julia was born. That, and the possibility of Pidge and Hunk not living there anymore.

Speaking of Pidge...

“By the way, is there whiskey in the minibar? Pidge told me to ready a bottle for her.” Lance asked, staring at their hands.

“I heard that before she ended the call. And nope, the minibar doesn’t have any bottles of whiskey, but we should probably call room service for one. And probably another bottle of red wine.” Keith said. Lance might not be looking at Keith’s facial features right now, but he heard the smile from his voice.

“Nah, we probably shouldn’t. Pidge can be quite… loud when she’s drunk. At least, based on our experience during high school, and the last thing we need is for her to be loud enough to wake Julia up.” Lance said, remembering the times when he, Pidge and Hunk would go out to drink in Pidge’s basement because that’s the only place wherein Pidge can be drunk and loud enough without bothering or waking up anyone.

There was a pause before Keith spoke up. “Do you know how awful that sounds like without context?”

“Jesus Christ-” Lance groaned, making Keith laugh as he intertwined their fingers together.

In the other room, Julia was sleeping soundly on the king-sized bed. The energetic five-year-old exhausted all of her energy from all the bouncing and running that she did earlier in the hotel room. If Julia were to up, it will be hard for Lance and Keith to put her back to sleep, especially with her energy recharged.

“You’re right. I won’t risk waking Julia up.” Keith said and stopped his gentle caress on Lance’s hand. He sat up properly, making Lance lift his head up from his shoulder. “Just to be clear, if she ever wakes up, it’s your turn to put her back to sleep.”

“My pleasure.” Lance laughed. Before Keith could’ve gotten the chance to say another word, the doorbell rang in the whole room. With a sigh, Lance stood up from his seat and made his way to open the door.

“Took you long enough.”

He was greeted by an impatient Pidge, judging by her arms crossed against her chest and the look on her face. Hunk entered behind her while waving awkwardly at both Keith and Lance. Shiro and Allura followed, eyeing at both Lance and Keith with a barely concealed surprised look. Even with the knowledge that Lance and Keith have been together for quite some time now, Hunk, Shiro and Allura seemed to still have been shocked by seeing Lance and Keith actually be together, sharing an actual hotel room _together_ , as a _couple_. This is probably too much for them to handle.

Pidge, on the other hand, has an alternative way of expressing her surprise. It mostly involves pressing on the issue.

“Please make yourselves comfortable.” Lance said to their visitors after closing the door, Keith leading Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Shiro to the living room.

Here they are now: gathered in the living room of their hotel room. A fidgety Lance and a nervous Keith were sitting beside each other in the sofa, while an infuriated Pidge and a confused Hunk sat on the chairs opposite from them. Allura sat on the single sofa to Lance’s left, looking collected and calm as if she wasn’t hauled by Pidge. Shiro sat on the single sofa opposite from her, waiting for anything to happen for the sake of breaking the awkward tension in this hotel room.

“So… the weather?” Shiro tried and all eyes landed on him. Lance would’ve laughed (and cried at the same time) at the way Shiro squirmed in his seat while his face looked like he’d rather be anywhere than having this awkward conversation. Lance felt the same way, to be honest.

“Really, Shiro?” Allura raised an eyebrow at him while Shiro shrugged in uncertainty.

“Oh, fuck the weather.” Pidge said. Her eyes immediately landed on the alleged couple sitting in front of her. “Lance, Keith, what the fuck happened. Spill. I want to hear everything, starting from college all the way to how there’s a child that somehow looks like the two of you. Spare no details.” She demanded, her voice leaving no room for any sorts of argument.

“Okay,” Lance started as he spared a glance at Keith, “First of all, that ‘child that somehow looks like the two of us is named Julia. She’s sleeping peacefully in the bedroom right now, and I’d appreciate it if you guys will keep your voices down and stop cursing.” Lance gave Pidge a look, which emitted a laugh from Hunk, Allura and Shiro. The tension of the room seemed to have dropped.

“Do you expect me to _not_ cuss especially after how I literally just found out twenty minutes ago that one of my high school best friends has been secretly married ten years later to his crush, who I might add, is quite a huge enough figure in the business world for the public to not pick up on his marriage?” Pidge asked, squinting her eyes at the two of them.

“Allura found out, and she doesn’t seem fazed by any of it.” Lance pointed out.

“Please, don’t mind me. As collected as I appear to be right now, I’m silently losing my mind over here.” Allura waved at them.

Pidge crossed both of her arms against her chest and raised an eyebrow at Lance. “Your point?” She questioned him.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that, but thanks for the honesty, Allura.” Lance said, getting a thumbs up and a smile from Allura as a response.

Pidge didn’t look convinced. “Whatever, but you’re going to come clean to me, man. From now on, no more surprises. Please, this is too much for me already.”

Hunk looked at Lance and Keith, “By the way, how were you guys able hide your marriage from the rest of the world? Pidge is right, Keith is a notable figure, and with your famous case, you might as well be considered to be on the same level. How did you guys do it?” Hunk asked, shifting everybody’s attention to both Lance and Keith.

Lance and Keith looked at each other for a brief moment and then simultaneously looked at Hunk to answer his question. Pidge didn’t know what the fuck the couple (holy shit, they’re a fucking _couple_ ) meant with their staring at each other, but she’s going to guess that it’s probably a marriage thing and that she won’t find out about it unless she’s married… or if she asks someone who’s actually married.

“At first, it was quite easy.” Keith began, “Lance and I got married when my mom was still the one running the company, so all the media attention was set on her. I only started getting more media attention when she officially made me the CEO of the company. The media attention towards me only grew from there, but they only cover questions regarding the company and how I’m managing such a company at a young age. No questions were really asked with my current relationship status because they were too focused on dealing with the fact that I’m young and running a company. The only time they’ll talk about my love life is when they’re going to talk about how married I am with my job. Otherwise, they’d talk about how I’m unfit to run the company and I only got to attain the my position because it was given to me by birthright. Since they’re too busy talking about those, I basically got to keep my marriage from the rest of the world because no one really asked if I was married or not.” He said, waiting for a reaction from the rest of his friends.

Pidge thought that it might’ve been quite reasonable and absurd at the same time. True, the media would most likely want to talk about how a fresh out of college guy without any much work experience was able to snatch the CEO position because it’s his birthright than. It was a hotter topic to talk about than speculating about his presumed non-existent love life other than when it’s related to his work.  

“Wait a minute, you mentioned earlier that you and Lance got married while your mother was still running the company.” Allura pointed out

“I did.” Keith nod with a confused look on his face.

Hunk’s eyes widened in realization after following Allura’s question. “But you only got the company after you graduated college, right?”

Keith nodded once again. “Lance and I got married during college.” He confessed.

If Pidge was drinking a glass of water right now, she would’ve spat everything on the carpet and throw the glass towards Lance’s direction and run towards him to strangle the life out of the guy while yelling colorful words at him for not even bothering to give them a heads up that he and Keith had been  _married_ for that fucking long.

But she didn’t, though, because she has class. And also, because she doesn’t have a glass of water right now.

“You fucker! I told you no more surprises, but _no_ , you decided to wait and drop the bomb later when we’re recovering from the knowledge that you, Mr. Lance McClain is McFucking married!” Pidge yelled as she eyed at Lance.

“Language!” Lance and Keith said simultaneously, but that didn’t shut Pidge up from continuing her lengthy sermon.

“You’ve been married since college and you, oh I don’t know, never even consider to call or text before you got married! Or engaged! What the f- quiznak, Lance?” Pidge semi-yelled after remembering that there was a child in the bedroom. Not just any child, Keith and Lance’s child. _Fuck_. This is not how Pidge planned her night to turn out. She envisioned her night for her to be drunk out of her mind with Lance and Hunk while teasing Lance about having a crush on Keith during high school and teasing Hunk with his upcoming marriage with Shay, but _no._ Hell had graciously decided for her to be here in Lance and Keith’s hotel room discussing about how the two of them had been in love and married since college.

Pidge has no idea how her brain is still processing everything in her sober state.

“College, though. Wow. I never saw that one coming.” Shiro said, looking like he was shocked by another piece of new information.

“How long have you guys had a child?” Allura inquired.

“Honestly, I’ve had enough surprises for today,” Pidge started, looking at both Lance and Keith. “So I don’t think that I would be surprised anymore if you tell me that either one of you got pregnant by the other.” She continued. If Lance got married to his high school crush during college, then anything can be possible at this point.

Lance laughed at that, “Thankfully, no, none of us got pregnant. We’ve talked about having children before and decided that we wanted one. A year after we got married, which was after graduation, we got a surrogate and brought Julia into this world.” Lance said with a smile. Based on Lance’s smile, Pidge would assume that he’s thinking of the moment when Julia was born. She would’ve had find this endearing if she wasn’t annoyed at the fact that she’s not this child’s godmother.

“As much as we’d love to show her to you guys, she’s asleep right now.” Keith said.

“And I’m guessing that you guys saw her already from hacking the CCTV footage.” Lance pointed out.

“I take pride in my work.” Pidge said with a satisfied smile at the idea of her work being acknowledged. “Now, enough about me. Tell us what happened after high school.” She demanded.

Hunk nodded. “And please, no more surprises. I think we’ve had enough surprises for one night.”

Shiro, Allura, and Pidge all hummed in agreement.

Lance looked at Keith for a few seconds and looked back to the others in the room. “So, you guys know that I moved to Los Angeles, right? To study in UCLA. From Chicago to California. It was quite a distance so I thought I wouldn’t meet any familiar faces there in LA, but oh boy was I wrong. Keith was apparently studying there as well. Since he recognized me as someone who attended the same high school together, we stuck by each other. Having someone kind of familiar in foreign place is more comforting than the alternative.

“From there, we started to hang out a lot. We have different majors, so we have different classes, but that didn’t stop us from spending time with each other. Eventually, we started dating on the end of our first year, and on our third year of college, we got married. After that, we graduated, we bought a house together in LA, we got Julia, and I got a good job in an established law firm, but a year ago, I just resigned from that job to work for Keith’s company. Work eats up most of our time, but when we’re not at work, we’d usually spend time with each other and Julia. So basically, I’ve been stuck and in love with this idiot since college.” Lance finally concluded and looked at Keith with a fond smile.

Allura cooed at the couple as if she just heard the most fantastic story she’s heard today. “You two are just the cutest. I wouldn’t have imagined that you two would have something special like this ten years ago since you guys barely interacted, but I’m glad you two are happy now.”

Keith and Lance looked at each other. “We are.” Keith said with a smile, reflecting Lance’s.

Pidge snorted. Ten years ago, if someone would ask her if she thinks that Lance and Keith would end up married in a few years, she would’ve laughed at their face and ask what they snorted this morning. Obviously, nobody asked her that question because there wasn’t a single sane mind in high school who would dare to even think that the best friend of the football team’s quarterback would even interact with some random guy in the hallway amongst all other people. Yet here they are, witnessing how Lance and Keith are very much sickeningly in love and very much married.

Pidge couldn’t help but to wonder about who else knows about Keith and Lance’s marriage? Do the people working in Keith’s company know that their CEO is sleeping with one of their lawyers? Much less, do the employees know that their boss and one of the company lawyers are _married_?

“Who else knows of your marriage?” Hunk asked, and Pidge would almost say that they’re sharing the same last brain cell.

It was Keith who shrugged. “Don’t really know, to be honest. We don’t announce it to the world and we don’t wear our wedding rings.” Keith smiled at them, “But,”

Lance joined him and smiled at their visitors. “But,” He also said.

Pidge raised her eyebrow, “But?”

Lance began, “So we’ve been thinking-”

“Damn, did you hurt yourselved?” Pidge joked.

“Language!” Keith and Lance said in unison, but Lance continued, “No, but anyway, we’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and we were planning to…” He looked up to Keith as a sign for him to continue his statement.

Jesus, if couples actually think and share the same brain cell then Pidge would hope that the person whom she’s going to get married to would at least be half as smart as she is.

“Get married again. And it’s going to be a little more public and announced.” Keith finished.

Everyone but Keith and Lance were surprised by the sudden announcement, but nonetheless, they were extremely excited for the couple.

“Congratulations, again, for the both of you!” Allura said with glee.

“Thank God you finally announced it before doing it behind our backs. Congrats, man.” Hunk cheered.

“Congrats! When do you guys plan on having the wedding?” Shiro asked.

“Not sure yet, but we’ll let you guys know immediately once we’ve agreed on a set date and what your roles would be.” Keith said, intertwining his fingers with Lance’s.

“And I just have the perfect roles for you guys.” Lance announced, making the room filled with cheers.

“Good, you finally had the decency to announce a wedding beforehand. Congratulations, but I swear to everything that is good and holy, Lance, you will never make it to the end of the aisle if you make me a flower girl.” Pidge declared.

“I’ll cross it out of my list, thanks for reminding me. You won’t be a flower girl, then.” Lance decided, “Anyway, we haven’t gone into much of the details of the wedding yet, but it’s definitely going to pull through, and you guys are going to have a part to play in it.” He continued.

All six of them continued to talk about the wedding, and the topics of their conversation eventually strayed from there. They ended up talking about different things and they definitely did some catching up. Here, they learned new things from their friends, like how Hunk planned to open a bakery for Shay after a year of their marriage, how Allura was planning to have a baby with her husband and all of them in the room were invited to be godparents. Eventually, they talked about how Pidge was going to raise an army of cats all for herself, which lead them to talk about how Shiro and his boyfriend, Adam, are with their army of dogs at home, which was quite a surprise for the rest of the group because they all pegged Shiro to be a cat dad, and Allura started to question her taste for men during high school.

With that, they began talking about high school and reminiscing about the good old days. Hunk and Pidge would mostly embarrass Lance about his huge crush for Keith, which went ended up well on Lance’s behalf after ten years, to be honest, so their teases weren’t as effective as they were before. Although this gave Hunk and Pidge the perfect opportunity to embarrass Lance in front of Keith, and even question Keith’s taste for men. Shiro and Allura would joke about their old relationship was during high school, and the rest of them were glad that it ended well for the ex couple.

Somewhere in their conversations, a bottle of white wine from the minibar was opened and their conversations continued to flow until it was almost past one in the morning.

“As much as I would love to stay, I have to go now. I’m going somewhere tomorrow and I have to wake up in a few hours.” Hunk said, already standing up from his seat.

Allura and Shiro stood up as well, along with Pidge.

“It was nice to talk to you guys again. We should do this more often.” Allura said with a hopeful smile.

“We definitely would.” Lance said and looked at Keith, who nodded in response.

“Allura’s right. We should do this more often. And also, we have more catching up to do. One night can’t fill up the gaps that we’ve left the past ten years.” Shiro said walking towards the door.

“I’ll make sure that we’re definitely going to have more catching up to do. Even if it means that I have to hunt your asses down.” Pidge said and eyed at Lance and Keith with a look.

“And this time, I’m not stopping her. Sorry, Lance.” Hunk said as they reached the door. They went out of the room and walked towards the elevator. The distance from the room and the elevator wasn’t that long, so Lance and Keith stood by their door and bid farewell to their friends while waiting for the elevator.

“Good bye for now, love birds.” Shiro said, waving goodbye towards Lance and Keith’s direction. The couple waved back as they watch their friends walk in front of the elevator.

Hunk pressed the down button and waved goodbye to the couple while waiting for the elevator. “Bye, oh, and Keith, good luck with Lance! Same goes to you Lance, good luck with yourself!”

“Within the ten years that I’ve been dealing with Lance’s ass, this is the only time when someone finally wished me good luck with him.” Keith laughed.

“You don’t need good luck, since you already have me.” Lance grinned and winked at Keith, earning another laugh from Keith.

“Can’t this elevator go up any faster?” Pidge said with a disgusted voice, shying away from the deeply in-love faces Keith and Lance are throwing towards one another.

Allura, on the other hand, found it cute enough for her to giggle. The elevator finally arrived and opened the doors automatically to reveal its vacancy. Everybody but Lance and Keith stepped inside and waved goodbye to the couple.

“Bye! Use protection. Or give Julia a brother named Julio.” Pidge said, and it was the last thing that Lance and Keith heard before the elevator shut its doors automatically and descended.

Keith and Lance stepped inside their room and closed the door behind their backs. Once again, the room was filled with silence. An empty bottle of red wine stood on top of the coffee table while surrounded by glasses that still carry a small proportion of wine.

“We should clean up.” Lance said, hearing Keith hum in agreement. They finally started picking up the glasses on top of the table and emptied their contents in the nearest sink.

“I feel like we should’ve told them.” Keith began while he started pouring wine on the sink from the last glass.

“Told them what?” Lance asked.

“About how we really ended up getting married on the third year of uni.” Keith said, putting the glass on top of the counters and looked at Lance meaningfully.

“After seeing how they reacted when we mentioned that we got married during college, I didn’t really have the guts to bring it up anymore. I’m pretty sure you didn’t, too, that’s why you never mentioned it. And also, they never bothered asking how and why we ended up getting married during that time.” Lance said honestly with a grin on his face.

Keith laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. And Pidge also said that she doesn’t want any surprises anymore. I think telling her about how we got married would just be the icing on the cake.”

“I don’t think they’d appreciate the story of how we ended up accidentally getting married in Vegas, and how you technically proposed while you were drunk out of your wits.” Lance said as he walked towards the sofa and sat down, with Keith sitting beside him.

“To be fair, you were also drunk out of your wits enough for you to actually say yes and drag me to the nearest chapel.” Keith defended, emitting a laugh from Lance.

“Point taken. Although I had zero regrets that night.” Lance said as he rested his head on top of Keith’s shoulder.

There was a moment of silence from the both of them. It wasn’t awkward, but rather, it was a peaceful enough to make Lance feel sleepy. Not that he wouldn’t mind falling asleep on the couch with Keith.

“I kinda have one little regret, though.” Keith confessed, making Lance pull his head away from Keith to look at his husband properly.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Lance asked out of curiosity.

Keith stood up from where he was seated, and Lance found himself missing Keith’s warm skin against his already. From there, Keith pushed the coffee table farther from the sofa he and Lance were sitting on. After that, he walked towards Lance, stood up in front of him and gently took Lance’s hand. Keith’s fingers caressed Lance’s hand and planted a kiss on Lance’s knuckles. Carefully, Keith let Lance’s hand go.

“I regret not being able to do this properly -- and soberly.” Keith said, and before Lance was able to throw out another question, Keith pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and fished a ring with an all-too expensive diamond resting on top of it.

Keith put his wallet back from where he got it while bending on one knee and held it in front of him, leaving Lance speechless from his seat.

“Lance, you know this already, but I’ve actually loved you since our first year of college, and we ended up getting married after we signed the marriage license and contract under the heavy influence of alcohol on our third year. Even when divorce was always an option to break out of that marriage, you still didn’t choose that path and let me remain to be your husband. And here we are now, seven years later, still married because of what happened in Vegas. I know that you’ve been dealing with my ass for ten years already, and now I’m asking you if you’re willing to deal with my ass again for another ten and hopefully even more by marrying me again. So, will you marry me another time?” Keith asked with a shy look on his face, as if he was afraid that Lance would consider saying no to him even after their seven years of marriage and ten years of being in love.

“Of course, you fucking idiot.” Lance said with a smile as Keith smiled widely. Carefully, Keith slid the jewelry onto Lance’s ring finger

With a new heavy accessory sitting on one of his fingers, Lance dragged Keith to the sofa and pulled Keith beside him. “I can’t wait to marry you again.” Lance said while intertwining his fingers with Keith’s. With a quick squeeze of Keith’s hand, Lance leaned towards Keith’s direction.

“Me, too. That is my way of showing you how I love you too much.” Keith said before softly pressing his lips against Lance’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best to end it properly but.. yeah sksksk
> 
> if you see any typos or mistakes, please tell me immediately. also, kudos & comments are highly appreciated, especially constructive criticism! :>


End file.
